


On Remand

by TheFixer



Category: Freakytits - Fandom, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Protection Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:33:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFixer/pseuds/TheFixer
Summary: Joan’s Top Dog and Vera’s on remand (will she need protection?) Unapologetically unrealistic, maybe even uncharacteristic. But, (eventual), FT smut!
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	On Remand

Ferguson sat in the common area of her unit as Miss Miles performed her rounds after the count was completed. She paused at the gate when she noticed Joan at the main table. “Was hoping you’d be here, Ferguson. Got a new prisoner transferring over tomorrow,” she wiggled her eyebrows mischievously. Joan remained silent for a moment as she regarded the officer. Slowly, she narrowed her eyes, "and, why would that be of any interest to me?"

A wicked smile painted Linda’s lips, “oh, you’ll love this one. I can arrange for her to be here with you. Two former Governors in one unit, could be fun.” The blond woman observed the newly established top dog arch an eyebrow which encouraged the officer to continue her proposal, “add a little extra to your usual deposit and she’ll be right where you can see her... day and night,” Linda motioned her head toward the empty cell directly across from Joan’s.

She watched closely as one side of the top dog’s mouth curled into a smirk; though it was subtle, it was unmistakable. Linda noted that the woman’s demeanor suggested a sense of righteousness as she lifted her head upward and sharply inhaled. Come tomorrow, she knew there’d be a deposit in her account, solidifying the private arrangement between the two women and her upcoming weekend would be set... and she was right.

After a particularly uncomfortable strip search, Miss Miles led the way through the corridors, escorting the new prisoner who lingered a few paces behind. With each step forward, the remanded woman seethed and white-knuckled a basket of basic belongings against her stomach, painfully unaware that she was being lured directly into the viper’s pit.

Linda occasionally glanced over her shoulder at the new prisoner, laughing discreetly as she caught glimpses of the other woman’s rising irritation while prisoners’ in the hallway hurled obscenities. She stopped at one of the gates, leaned against the bars with arms folded across her chest and pursed her lips into a smirk. She waited for the delicate former Governor to catch up and acknowledge which unit she would now call “home.”

Vera hesitated outside the unit gate and scoffed, “is this a fucking joke?! You can’t possibly put me in here, Linda! Channing approved this!?” Miles circled behind Vera and used her elbow to nudge the reluctant woman along, “why don’t you ask Ferguson to help you with a letter to the Ombudsman? Until then, home sweet home…get a move on...”

She visually inspected the main area of the unit as she stood at the entrance. Noting the absence of prisoners, she cautiously advanced onward with Linda directly on her heels. Miles grew impatient, wanting to disappear from the block before the women returned, “get on with it, Bennett, I don’t have all day.” Vera tossed her basket to the side, furiously snapped her head around to face her former subordinate, and pointed a finger in the woman’s face, “fuck off, Linda! You know I don’t deserve this shit! Is your weekend all sorted now?!” Miss Miles tossed her head back and laughed as she returned to the unit entrance, “Ferguson’s at brekky, but she’s expecting you.” Linda winked and pitched a final jab before disappearing down the hallway, “have fun, Vera.” 

The mouse shuddered as she looked over at Ferguson's cell and recalled Joan’s fight in the yard with several inmates, snapping a prisoner's arm, lifting Novak off the ground and head butting her and, though there was no physical evidence beyond a gift wrapped tongue in a box, Lucy Gambaro’s permanent silence. She felt her hands tremble at the thought of now being on this side of the bars with the very woman who views Vera’s effort to protect the women as nothing more than an act of disloyalty and betrayal against her former mentor.

She sighed as she picked up her basket, located the empty cell, and paused just outside its doorway. She wanted to scream, flip the table, throw the chairs, and toss every single accessible item around the main area, but instead she laughed nervously at the irony of the situation. Deputy and Governor reunited. Vera shook her head as she walked into her cell.

She began sorting through her minimal belongings and stopped abruptly when she heard conversation in the common area indicating the women had returned from breakfast. The smaller woman edged against the door frame, shielding herself from others view, and peered out into the room just as Ferguson commanded the unit. Everyone fell silent from her presence. Vera’s heart hammered in her chest as she watched her former mentor enter her own cell and close the door behind her. Joan didn’t show any interest and it unnerved Vera as she pressed her back against the wall: _what the fuck, she knows I’m here, isn’t she going to come in here and pull her smug gloating shit?_

Vera remained pressed against the wall and closed her eyes; lost in thought of how she ended up on this side of the bars, remembering Linda’s smug face during their interaction, the audacity of arranging a deal with Ferguson to house her in the same unit, and the carelessness of staff allowing Joan immediate access to her whenever she pleased.

Her thoughts quickly vanished and her eyes flew open at the mention of her name on the other side of the cell. Her body tensed. She listened carefully and her breath hitched once she heard footsteps right outside her door. She knew what was coming...


End file.
